


Little Pieces

by whatsanapocalae



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gun Kink, M/M, Men Crying, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: Twitter threads/fic concepts that I came up with. May write them into little fics if people request!
Relationships: Abomination/Highwayman (Darkest Dungeon), Eileen Galvin/Walter Sullivan/Henry Townshend, Harry Mason/James Sunderland, Pyramid Head/James Sunderland, Sebastian Castellanos/Stefano Valentini, Walter Sullivan/Henry Townshend
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Table of Contents

August

2: Pyramid HeadXJames Sunderland ~ size difference, painal, burning, asphyxiation ~ Top PH Bottom James

3: KauffmanXHarry Mason ~ gunplay, oral, virginity, crying, noncon ~ Top Kauffman Bottom Harry

4: HenryXWalter and Eileen ~ bullying, surprise anal, necrophilia, masturbation, voyeurism ~ Top Walter Bottom Henry

5: SewellXMurphy ~ dubcon, dom sub, oral, gagging, filming, facial, humiliation ~ Top Sewell Bottom Murphy

6: StefanoXSebastian ~ Mind control, noncon ~ Bottom Stefano

September

7: StefanoX? ~ trans Stefano, bullying, gore, body horror, photography ~ Bottom Stefano

8: JosephXSebastian ~ muzzle, bondage, multiple orgasms, possession, dubcon, oral ~ Top Joseph Bottom Sebastian

9: JamesX? ~ Insects, oviposition, noncon, overstimulation, masturbation ~ Bottom James

10: VincentX? ~ Terato, blasphemy, oral ~ Bottom Vincent

11: StefanoX? ~ oral, eye trauma, vomit, skull fuck ~ Bottom Stefano

12: SadistX?XRuvikXSebastian ~ noncon, bondage, trans Sebastian, multiple penetration, facial ~ Top Sadist Top Ruvik Bottom Sebastian

13: CaterpillarXHarry ~ terato, trans Harry, oviposition, multiple orgasms, live birth ~ Bottom Harry

14: HighwaymanXAbomination ~ trans, crying, past noncon, past abuse ~ Top Abomination Bottom Highwayman

15: HarryX? ~ terato, stuck, noncon ~ Bottom Harry

16: SebastianXJoseph ~ alcohol, dubcon ~ Top Joseph Bottom Sebastian

17: JamesX? ~ choking ~ top James

18: HarryXSamael ~ ritual sex, mindbreak ~ Top Samael Bottom Harry

19: StefanoXSebastianXObscura ~ voyeurism, trans, gore, blood, knife play ~ Top Stefano Bottom Sebastian

20: HarryXJames ~ trans ~ Top James Bottom Harry

21: WalterXHenry ~ necrophilia ~ Top Henry Bottom Walter

22: HarryXJames ~ somnophilia ~ Top James Bottom Harry

23: HenryXWalter ~ virgin, necrophilia, verbal ~ Top Walter Bottom Henry

24: LeonXSebastian ~ Crossover, alcohol, trans, nipple play

25: HarbingerXStefanoXTheodore ~ size difference, terato, eye trauma ~ Top Harbinger Top Theodore Bottom Stefano

26: TravisXButcher ~ gore, noncon, virginity ~ Top Butcher Bottom Travis

27: SebastianxRuvikXSedistX? ~ gangbang, trans, noncon ~ Top Ruvik Top Sadist Bottom Sebastian

28: HarryXCaterpillar ~ terato, oviposition, birthing, trans ~ Top Caterpillar Bottom Harry

October  
29: StefanoX? ~ Gore, noncon, fisting, knife play ~ Top Stefano

30: WalterXHenry ~ snuff, necrophilia, noncon, blood play, gore ~ Top Henry Bottom Walter

31: StefanoXSebastian ~ trans, lactation, knife play, dysphoria

32: LauraXSebastianXRuvik ~ incest, trans, noncon, crying ~ Top Laura Top Ruvik Bottom Sebastian


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyramid HeadXJames Sunderland  
> size difference, painal, burning, asphyxiation  
> Top PH Bottom James

Pyramid Head catching James in the burning stairwell, hoisting him up with an arm around his chest so he can pull James pants down enough for access. It's too hot to fight, too hot to even move, and after the initial scream of penetration James doesn't try to escape. He's pretty sure he's bleeding and it hurts so badly but he's going to pass out or throw up. Pyramid Head shoves him down onto the burning stairwell and jack hammers into him while his skin blisters and he starts to asphyxiate on the smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KauffmanXHarry Mason  
> gunplay, oral, virginity, crying, noncon  
> Top Kauffman Bottom Harry

Harry Mason on his knees, tears dripping down his cheeks, as Kauffman cups the back of his head and shoves his pistol as deep into Harry's mouth as he can, ripping up the roof of his mouth with the sight. Harry's hands are stroking and massaging Kauffman's cock, regardless of his hiccups and sobs. He has to get him off before he gets bored and fires or decides to put that gun up Harry's virgin ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HenryXWalter and Eileen  
> bullying, surprise anal, necrophilia, masturbation, voyeurism  
> Top Walter Bottom Henry

Henry checking on Eileen through the hole in the wall, on his hands and knees, and Walter pulls down his pants and slides into him, chuckling as Henry gasps, makes fun of him for already being stretched and open, just for him. Henry can only watch as Eileen jacks off to his moans


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SewellXMurphy  
> dubcon, dom sub, oral, gagging, filming, facial, humiliation  
> Top Sewell Bottom Murphy

Sewell doesn't need to tell Murphy what to do anymore, he just points and Murphy will kneel down and open his mouth, let Sewell fuck his throat until he's about to puke. It's already somewhere when a cameras in them, proof that Sewell isn't making him do this and he hasn't been fired yet so why not. He never takes Murphy's ass or makes him swallow either, always pulls out to finish the job himself, cumming all over Murphy's face. He says it's "icing on his cupcake" and let's him go to the mess hall with the other felons


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StefanoXSebastian  
> Mind control, noncon  
> Bottom Stefano

Mobius having a benefit for their agents where, with a word, the people of Union go brain dead and spread their legs, perfect little fuck toys that will do whatever they're told. It's the middle of Stefano's fight when Sebastian says it by happenstance


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StefanoX?   
> trans Stefano, bullying, gore, body horror, photography  
> Bottom Stefano

Stefano sewing his art supplies in place, needles through sensitive flesh, pulled taught to force a body in position as a living statue. Once he's happy with their form he gets them hard enough to slip into his cunt and fuck them for his pleasure, berating them when they struggle because that will tear. He strokes his clit as he takes what he wants and photographs the art they're making until it gets to be too much and his victim flays themself. It's infuriating, how they'll ruin his work but he'll just try again


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JosephXSebastian  
> muzzle, bondage, multiple orgasms, possession, dubcon, oral   
> Top Joseph Bottom Sebastian

Sebastian getting a muzzle on Joseph and tying him down in an attempt to subdue him while haunted. Joseph is snarling and fighting and he wants his hands in Sebastian so bad. He's been able to fight it before but not this time and he's so hard. Sebastian hopes a distraction will help so he holds Joseph down by the hips and puts his mouth to work, sucking at the pustule laden cock. He's missed being intimate with Joseph so badly, it's not long before he's stripping down and riding Joseph trying to keep control. There's no chance of that. Even bound Joseph's bucking up and into him, switching from teasing jibes to cackling to threats. He's fucking Sebastian harder than he ever had before and it hurts so deliciously. His cum feels almost like acid and he keeps going without pause until he turns back to normal, exhausted and aching, Sebastian crumpled in his lap, having left a horrible mess of his own ejaculate on Joseph's shirt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JamesX?  
> Insects, oviposition, noncon, overstimulation, masturbation  
> Bottom James

James is in the elevator when his flashlight dies. He can hear something on the walls, on all the walls, before he's got his batteries out and he's half way through replacing them when he can feel something crawling up his leg. It's not on his pants, it's on his leg. He finally gets the light and the room is full of insects and there's so many climbing up his pants. He tries kicking them away but one of them is pushing it's head into his ass, breaching him, and crawling inside. It's big. It wriggles in him. He does kill some of them but a few more get inside of him, making him cum in his pants from how they writhe against his prostate. The elevator dings and he rushes out, pulling down his pants and reaching inside, grabbing the bugs and pulling them out. He pants and jerks off once he's empty, trying to ignore how good that felt. He doesn't realize until hours later that they'd laid eggs in him because they hatch and while the larva is much smaller there's so many that the whole experience is replicated even more intensely, until he's on the floor shaking


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VincentX?  
> Terato, blasphemy, oral  
> Bottom Vincent

Vincent knows they're monsters but sees angels more worthy of praise than any unborn god. He prays to them and shows them his worth, getting on his knees so they can bless his lips with holy water. He strips of his human clothes and takes them into himself as close to primal, how he was made, as he can, and they scratch litanies into his flesh while proving his faith through their coupling. Why end the world when he's found his purpose within it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StefanoX?   
> oral, eye trauma, vomit, skull fuck  
> Bottom Stefano

Stefano not being into sex that deals with his genitals so when he wants to fuck sometime he'll tie them down and suck them off until they're close and then stare at them as he lowers his eye socket on their cock and force it into the the half healed flesh. He plays with their balls while skull fucking himself on them, smiling and teasing as they vomit from the sight if his blood and puss oozing out around it, the horrible squelching sound, the way it feels. It's lustful agony and Stefano cackles when they cum


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SadistX?XRuvikXSebastian  
> noncon, bondage, trans Sebastian, multiple penetration, facial  
> Top Sadist Tp Ruvik Bottom Sebastian

Sebastian getting caught in one of Ruvik's traps, barbed wire wrapping around his limbs and throat. He can't fight or it will tear him up and it lifts him up, a few going around his breasts for support. His legs are spread and the sadist is the one to rip through Seb's pants and fuck his tight hole first. Seb's a slut but it's been so long since someone fucked him and the sadist takes his time filling up Seb's pussy and ass before he moves into Seb's throat. The haunted take their turns, or share, after that, leaving him gaping, cum spilling out, and weak. When Ruvik appears there's no fight left in Seb and he's released, only for Ruvik to pull out his malformed dick and place it on Seb's tongue, grabbing his hair and using it to maneuver him before he pulls out and cums on Seb's face


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CaterpillarXHarry  
> terato, trans Harry, oviposition, multiple orgasms, live birth  
> Bottom Harry

Harry Mason falls out of the mall area and before he can orient himself he's being shoved to the ground by a giant caterpillar. It eats away at his pants before slamming it's ovipositor into his pussy and starts to lay it's eggs in him. Harry's too surprised to fight back and then the eggs feel so new, so good, he just let's the monster wrap around him and make him cum over and over from adding eggs alone. When it's done the monster burrows underground and Harry's round and cramping from it all. He's too tired to get them out. He had to go, waddling out of there. Fighting is hard, everything is hard. It's not until he reaches the moth that he's able to get the eggs out, though it's not of his volition. They start to hatch and the larva grows fast, crawling out of him, wide as a fist


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HighwaymanXAbomination  
> trans, crying, past noncon, past abuse  
> Top Abomination Bottom Highwayman

The highwayman promising not to stop no matter what, trying to convince himself that the abomination is shaking from nerves as he undresses them. They settle down a bit while H gets them hard with his mouth, actually starts bucking their hips as he bobs his head, applying pressure. He can't pretend he isn't affected when A starts crying, the moment H begins to ride them. He can't stop but he understands that A is afraid and remembering previous assaults. He kisses A's scars and runs his hands under A's chains, trying to appear brave and strong, like the silent sobbing doesn't bother him. When A starts covering their face with their arm H pulls it away, gives them the best smile his own scars will allow, places both hands on his hips to help him ride.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HarryX?  
> terato, stuck, noncon  
> Bottom Harry

Harry going into the doghouse for the key when he feels a wet flat tongue against the ass of his jeans. Sharp teeth and his pants are torn out of the way. There's no room for him to escape, he's trapped in the dog house, as what may have been a dog rubs it's cock against him, before pushing into him. It's huge, oozing some slime for lubricant, and steadily picking up speed. Harry can only moan and take it so he's raped by a monster. It cums and pulls out, letting so much cum spill out of him, before the other two take over


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SebastianXJoseph  
> alcohol, dubcon  
> Top Joseph Bottom Sebastian

Sebastian pretends to get a lot drunker a lot faster because he knows that's the only way Joseph would gain the courage to fuck him. if Joseph had been drinking too he's sloppy and loses his composure, kissing all he can reach as he humps away


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JamesX?  
> choking  
> top James

James Sunderland has a choking kink the he hates. He can't get off without it. His hands wrapped around a throat while they gag around his girth. Them scratching his arm as he fucks them from behind, keeping them up with a headlock. Sobbing as he fucks them missionary, holding a pillow over their face as they thrash and fight back. It's a kink that only showed up 3 years ago and he hates how dependant he is on it and how much he loves to plow into his unconscious partner after he's cum in them too much


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HarryXSamael  
> ritual sex, mindbreak  
> Top Samael Bottom Harry

Harry Mason offering himself to the cult in place of Cheryl, letting Dalia bathe him in oil and prepare him to be the vessel of god. Samael fucks him on the altar, cum spilling down his thighs and he's mindless from Alessa's power filling his mind. After he's a mindless bred slut


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StefanoXSebastianXObscura  
> voyeurism, trans, gore, blood, knife play  
> Top Stefano Bottom Sebastian

Obscura holding Sebastian down so Stefano can cut into him and finger the wounds, lick up his blood, while rubbing their clits together. He uses seb's blood to lube up the survival knife and fuck him with it. He spits Seb's blood into his mouth


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HarryXJames  
> trans  
> Top James Bottom Harry

Harry pulling James into an exam room because he knows how silent hill works, why there are sexy nurses. James argues but when Harry's lying on a gurney, pants around his ankles, fingering his pussy for James' use? James caves and fucks him desperately until he come messy inside


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WalterXHenry  
> necrophilia  
> Top Henry Bottom Walter

Henry pulling Walter's corpse out of the hidden room, cleaning it, dressing it, taking care of it, eventually gaining the confidence to fuck it while Walter's ghost murmurs sweet nothings in his ear


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HarryXJames  
> somnophilia  
> Top James Bottom Harry

After silent hill Harry has a hard time sleeping and sometimes sneaks into James' bed for some comfort. James is a great cuddler, even asleep, though he sometimes gets handsy. James fucks him, not waking up at any point, Harry let's him and it's the best he's ever had


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HenryXWalter  
> virgin, necrophilia, verbal  
> Top Walter Bottom Henry

Henry's hurt and can't heal in his apartment but there's no hauntings in the living room so he takes a rest on the couch. But Walter comes to him and it hurts being in his presence, gives him a headache but Walter can't have his receiver die early so he patches up Henry's wounds. He's a bit more handsy than he needs to be, getting Henry practically naked as he works and no one's touched Henry like that before, it gets him so needy and depraved. So Walter keeps going, fingering Henry's mouth and ass, sucking his cock as he laughs deep in his throat. He's surprisingly gentle, a virgin, but he's watched other tenants fuck over the years. The headache is easy to ignore when Walter pushes into Henry, rolling his hips. Henry's legs wrap around him lazily, coaxing him in deeper and he starts talking, a lot, telling Walter how good this feels, how pretty he is, how he doesn't need to do this, he can just stay here, they can be together like this. Henry is so tight and hot that Walter could almost consider it but he jacks Henry off, making him tighten, instead of answering, until they both cum


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeonXSebastian  
> Crossover, alcohol, trans, nipple play

Sebastian Castellanos would run his hands through Leon Kennedy's hair while Leon sucks on his big tits. They'd both drink whiskey and spit it into the other's mouth. Maybe Seb would pour it down his chest and have Leon lick it off. Seb would pour it into Leon's pussy and eat him out. They'd both get completely wasted before they even started fucking


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HarbingerXStefanoXTheodore  
> size difference, terato, eye trauma  
> Top Harbinger Top Theodore Bottom Stefano

A harbinger holding Stefano's head in place and gagging him with his fingers, his massive inhuman cock nestled deep in Stefano's ass while Theodore fucks his eye socket, fluids pouring down his cheek and staining his scarf.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TravisXButcher  
> gore, noncon, virginity  
> Top Butcher Bottom Travis

Travis Grady getting lifted and shoved into the meat hooks in the freezer and his clothing expertly carved away. Fighting just tears him further. He expects to be killed but not for the Butcher to lift up his thighs on more hooks and fuck his virgin hole


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StefanoX?  
> Gore, noncon, fisting, knife play  
> Top Stefano

Stefano opening up his victims, emptying them out, and closing them back up so they're just hot subhuman receptacles for him to fuck. They moan so nicely around his fist but even better when there's a knife in his hand


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WalterXHenry  
> snuff, necrophilia, noncon, blood play, gore  
> Top Henry Bottom Walter

Walter taking the last of the spears out of Henry's hands and stabbing him with it, shoving it down until he's pinned to the ground. He rides Henry like that, slicking his cock with blood, listening as Eileen walks into the spinning blade


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StefanoXSebastian  
> trans, lactation, knife play, dysphoria

Stef sitting in Seb's lap, cutting his shirt and binder off, dragging his knife over Seb's chest and sucking on his nipples, having the time of his life as the stimulation gets Seb to produce milk that Stef can drink for hours


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LauraXSebastianXRuvik  
> incest, trans, noncon, crying  
> Top Laura Top Ruvik Bottom Sebastian

Laura catching Sebastian and tearing through his slacks, forcing his legs apart with her own. She rubs his clit with her nails while she fingers him, one of her other hands wrapped around his face so she can shove more nails down his throat. He's sobbing and fighting the pleasure when Ruvik arrives and Laura pulls out of Seb's cunt, spreading it open for Ruvik who fucks him like a dying man, stretched over Seb's chest to kiss Laura


End file.
